Friendship or Love
by Lil'Davies'Workins
Summary: AU/AH. Klaus and Caroline have been bestfriends since they were five. What happens when Caroline drunkenly tells Klaus that she loves him after a dinner with his girlfriend and his family, but can't remember it in the morning? I own nothing but the storyline.
1. Plot

_No, no no no no no no! This can't be happening! I can't be too late! Tatia? He can't be with Tatia! Not now! Not when I was going to tell him EVERYTHING!_ Caroline thought to herself in anger and disappointment.

Caroline didn't know how to control her feelings at this point. She just found out that her best friend - who she loves more than a best friend and was just about to tell him that - has been dating Tatia for two months and it's serious. Tatia who she hates with a passion. Who thinks of no-one but herself. The girl who she had her very first fight with. The girl who Nik and her bitched about throughout high school. It makes no sense! _Her?!_ Why her? Caroline didn't mind being rejected - in a not so rejected way by the man she loves - as she still has his friendship, but she can not understand how he could get serious with _her._

Shocked. That's all you could read from her face.

_What do I do now? How should I act?_ She thought.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do if he had said it about any other girl. She smiled and hugged her best friend of 20 years, and told him how happy she was for him getting serious for the first time, and to tell her all about how it happened, when it started, and the all the normal questions a girl best friend would ask.

Once he left about an hour and a half later, she decided she needed to move on, as she has never seen Nik so happy. And that's all she ever wanted for him. Eventhough she always thought she could be the one to make it happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**I should upgrade soon! Hopefully I won't take to long! :D**

**This is just the plot so sorry that it's short.**


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two months and it's getting serious. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson is in a serious relationship with a girl he hated throughout high school.

Caroline.

It's the first thing that pops up in his mind.

She's happy for him. That much he can tell, but he got a different vibe from her tonight. He could tell that she was shocked after he told her about Tatia, but there was another look in her eye, he just managed to see it as it was gone as fast as it came. It made Klaus confused for a couple of seconds but he didn't dwell on it, as she was probably just a little upset over the fact that he didn't tell her sooner.

It's understandable for him though, they have been best friends since the age of five. She was there for him when his dad - step dad as it turns out - would beat him whenever he was angry or drunk. She was there when he and Henrik was in a car accident - which thankfully they both survived. She was there when Mikael died. He was there for her through her parents' divorce. He was there when one of her ex's tried to force them self onto her. He was there when her dad had a heart attack. They told each other everything, there wasn't a single thing that they didn't know about each other. So yeah, it's most likely that she was just a little pissed that he kept it from her, right?

Okay, so a little tiny, really tiny, part of him was hoping she would be jealous, why? Well he's in love with her. Yes, this is the complicated part. He's in love with his best friend and has been since he was sixteen, when he started to see her in a different light, when he stopped thinking about her as a sister. But he would never admit it. No, no no-no no. For nine years, he has been in love with Caroline, and for nine years he has kept it a secret. How could she ever love a man like him anyway? She knows everything about him, so why would she love him? How could she love him? She couldn't and she wouldn't. He realized all this when he turned 20 when she looked at him in pure disappointment at something he did out of anger, but it was only 5 months ago that he finally accepted it. For most of his nights he was out having one night stands with women he meets at bars and clubs, trying to forget about a love that wouldn't be returned, not in the way he would have wanted.

So this is how he met up with Tatia. He was at the grill when she came in, they ordered drinks, and began talking and laughing. They were friends for two months, got along great, she made him forget about his love for Caroline when she was with him - not completely but enough to get him by. Then they started dating, and it's fun. He was enjoying himself. But there's always that voice in the back of his mind when ever they would kiss.

_She's not Caroline. You can't replace her._

All that Klaus knows at this point is that, he is still in love with Caroline, but he's trying moving on. He is not in love with Tatia, but he does fancy her - and that says a lot coming from him.

Tatia was meant to be a distraction, nothing more. But he started to feel something for her and is happy.

She's meeting the family tomorrow. Klaus isn't to sure how he feels about that. He met her parents and brother yesterday, they were nice - they acted really weird, and their nose's were weirdly shaped - but they were a nice and strong bonded family nonetheless.

He wonders how the family going to react.

Mother will most likely think it's wonderful that he's serious about someone, but will be curious about her, and it could take a while for her to warm to Tatia. Finn would probably ask her a couple questions to see if she fits in with Klaus and the family, then get back to talking with Sage and the kids. Elijah would study her for a while, he'd be calm, curious and well-mannered like always, before he makes his mind up about her. Kol would flirt with her, be annoying and ask the most inappropriate questions he could think of. Rebekah wouldn't like her. She probably wouldn't even try to get to know her, she might just send her death glares throughout the day. Whereas Stefan make small talk while telling Rebekah to be nice. And Henrik ... well he'll be Henrik, all shy in the corner in of the room, but he'll like her .. Klaus has a feeling he will.

_Hmmm, maybe I should invite Caroline, she always knows how to take control of my siblings if things get out of hand._ Klaus thought to himself. _I'll text her now._

_Hey Care, I'm introducing Tatia to the family tomorrow, would like to know if you come join us? You're better at controlling them than I am ? ;) - Nik_

_WOW .. Must be serious! ...Ermm .. are you sure you want me there... kinda feels like a family thing .. ? :/ - Care_

Klaus laughs at the message.

_You're family too! C'mon it'll be fun! - Nik_

_... Fine!.. I'll meet you at the house!... What time? - Caroline_

_Thank you sweetheart! :) .. and at 2 ! - Nik_

And just like that, he feels both fear and excitement for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What ya think? **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you ready? 'Cause we can always postpone if you're not ready for this." Klaus asks, while internally freaking out.

Tatia laughs, "Oh I'm ready for this, are you ready for this?" She teases.

"I'm ready for this sweetheart" He replies, inhaling deeply, "C'mon, let go." He gets out of the car, and goes round to her side to open the car door for her.

"Such the gentlemen" She says sweetly giving him a kiss.

* * *

**In the Mikaelson mansion.**

"I don't like this mother." Rebekah complains.

"If she makes your brother happy, then I recommend you to play nice" Ester replies in annoyance.

"But I don't want to 'play nice' with someone who is just -"

"Rebekah you stop that right now! If Niklaus is introducing his girlfriend to us then it must be serious. Now stop being so bitter and selfish and behave yourself!" Ester snapped, then going back to reading her book. Shocking both Stefan and Rebekah who gaped at her.

"Don't worry, she didn't mean it babe." Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes strumpet, I wonder how you ever got Stefan to propose." Kol said, scratching his forehead in fake wonder.

"Go away Kol." Bekah shouts, throwing a cushion at his head, which he dodged swiftly.

"You didn't answer my question, how did you do it?" Kol asked laughing, knowing he is getting a rise out of his sister.

"He understands me, you idiot. You might understand this kind of connection, if you ever take the time to get to know the girls you sleep with." Rebekah replies, disgusted by how he is with women, but she instantly relaxes when Stefan hugs her from behind.

"And where is the fun it that?" Kol exclaimed like it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. Ester rolls her eyes at her children, clearly not impressed with how Kol treats his .. 'lady friends.'

"Would you two shut up! Klaus and Tatia are outside in the car. Now grow up!" Elijah interrupted calmly but annoyance laced in his voice.

"Why are they still sitting in the car? They should be in here talking to my fine self." He says smugly, and gets smacked in the side of the head by an un-amused Elijah. "Oww" He rubs he head with a pout, "Where Caroline anyway? She should have been here ages ago."

"She said she was on her way here, but that was at least half an hour ago, oh well, she should be here soon. As for Klaus and Tatia, they're obviously talking about something, but Klaus is probably warning her of you." Elijah teased. "And Kol, don't flirt with the poor girl." Causing everyone - even Ester - to laugh, while Kol looked at him.

"You wound me brother." Kol said mockingly putting his hand over his heart.

Finn and Sage walked into the living room with their two 4-year-old twin boys, giving Ester a hug, then sitting down on the sofa opposite to the one Rebekah and Stefan were on.

They all stopped teasing one another, when they heard the front door open and close. They could faintly hear a hushed couple of words, between Klaus and Tatia before they appeared through the living room door.

Silence... Awkward silence ...

Everyone just looked at the couple, waiting for the next move or word. It was highly uncomfortable for everybody. Finally Klaus cleared his throat, and introduced Tatia to his family. He waved his hand at them as he spoke their names, and she politely greeted them and vice versa. Ester smiled at Tatia, thinking that her son should come to his senses soon with his love life as she secretly hopes he soon realizes that Caroline is in love with him, before it's too late. She looks fake anyway, not looks wise, but personality wise.

"Would you like anything to drink dear?" Ester asked in her mother-like tone.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you." She rejected.

"Very well then. So tell me, what are your intentions with my son?"

"Yeah, don't leave anything out now, we don't like liars." Rebekah added.

"Rebekah!" Ester, Elijah and Klaus exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry. I meant people who hide things from others and who aren't honest." She said sweetly, making Stefan chuckle quietly behind her.

"Don't mind her darling, but she doesn't like it when she has to share Nik with anyone other than family. But then again, she doesn't like doing that either." Kol told Tatia.

"Shut up Kol, you're just jealous!" Rebekah replied, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Jealous? Of what? You spending more time with Nik than any of your other siblings? Oh my Bekah! You really have gone mad!" Kol managed to get out while laughing.

"That is it!" She bellowed, tackling a still laughing Kol to the floor, and straddling him then slapping him silly - as that's the only thing she really can do to her brother.

"Who's Nik?" Tatia whispered to Klaus.

He chuckled then whispered back, "That would be me sweetheart. My full name is Niklaus, only family calls me Nik."

"Oww" "Get off" "Stop pulling my hair!" "Stop slapping me" "Oww"

Ester sighs, Finn shakes his head at his younger siblings. Sage, Stefan and the twins try not to laugh out loud. Klaus' face looks like a mix of amusement and embarrassment. Tatia looks bored and a bit uncomfortable, while Elijah tries to separate the two but they pull him down with them.

"Oi"  
"Elijah get off"  
"This is a new suit"  
"He started it"  
"She tackled me"  
"Stop acting like wild animals."  
"STOP ELBOWING ME!"

Everyone jumped as there was a sudden roar of feminine laughter coming from behind Klaus and Tatia. They all turned around to see Caroline - crouching down and holding on the door frame for support - laughing hysterically.

The Mikaelson's and Stefan share a look, then turn back to Caroline who is still practically crying on the floor from laughing so hard. Their all thinking the same thing. What on earth could be so funny.

"Oh god... I just ... You guys were..." Caroline tried to get out but kept failing, making them all - but Tatia - start to chuckle.

"I'm sorry...But you three...Fighting on the floor...unexpected..." She started to laugh harder.

Realization hit everyone then, that she was laughing at the sight of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol on the floor. And again, all but Tatia starting laughing along with Caroline. The three on the floor got up and sat back down in the previous sitting positions.

_Thank god she's here!_ Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Stefan and Ester all thought gratefully.

It took at least 3 more minutes for Caroline to calm down. She just found the whole situation funny. It was probably more the look on Tatia's face when she seen her that made it all the more funnier.

"Don't worry so much Nik, I brought 4 bottles of bourbon with me." Caroline whispered as she passed him. He gave her an appreciating smile, - which of course Tatia seen, and scowled at Caroline. She couldn't hide the smirk on her face from Tatia's expression.

"Now if my children have finished acting like children, I really would like to get to know Tatia better, seeing as she is in my house for us to get to know her." Ester commented while giving her children a stern look.

"Yes mother." They responded in child-like voices, while Stefan, Caroline and Sage tried to cover their laughs with coughs.

* * *

They spent at least 3 hours talking about Tatia. Her likes and dislikes, her job, and well .. just everything about Tatia in general. No-one really payed much attention to her after the first 15 minutes, even Klaus zoned her out most of the time she spoke, - in all honesty, her life was boring.

Klaus took her home around 6 after they had dinner with his family, and by the time he got back it was at least half 10. Kol, Rebekah and Caroline, was singing in the living room drunk. Their words were slurring, and they were tripping over their own feet. Finn, Sage and the twins went home shortly after Klaus and Tatia. Ester went upstairs to bed, as she was feeling a bit light-headed, from drinking half a bottle of wine all to herself. Stefan was trying to get Rebekah to go upstairs to bed, while Elijah was doing the same with Kol, it would have been more amusing to watch if Klaus wasn't tired himself.

_For god sake._ Klaus thought.

He turned off the music, and told everyone to get to bed.

"Hey." The three of them protested.

"Goodnight." He responded sternly, "Caroline love, we're going to bed, C'mon."

"No Nik, we are dancing." She replied, spinning around, she tripped over a cushion that was lying on the floor, but before she hit the ground, a pair of strong muscular arms, wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to the side to see Klaus picking her up, and then carrying her upstairs. She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his woodsy smell. He opened the guest room door - the room next door to his - and gently placed her on the bed.

"I hate you so much right now Nik." Caroline said sleepily.

"Why would you hate me?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because you don't love me."

"Of course I love you Caroline, why would you think such a thing?" He replied, still really confused at to what she's saying.

"_No_. I love you in a way that a women loves a man, not how a best friend loves their best friend. But you will never love me that way. You have Tatia now, and it just hurts, and you never really seem to realise it." She confessed softly, yawning loudly, she turn on her side. "Goodnight Nik."

Klaus was staring down at Caroline, mouth agape and wide eyes. He was shocked. His mind wouldn't even think of a thought.

'I love you'

That's all that's in there.

He slowly got off the bed, walked to the door, looking back one last time at a deep sleeping Caroline, when he found his voice he whispers, "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review?**

**If you think I rushed things let me know. I'm not really sure how this one is!**

**It's a longer one so I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Just so you know - ****Caroline is very close to the Mikaelsons. All of them.**

**And I don't know if I should make Caroline and Stefan brother and sister :/ .. tell me what you think!**

**And sorry that the chapter isn't as long as you want it to be. But I'm really busy today and tomorrow, but my next one should be longer.. :) **

**I just read a review and I wanna say that Klaus hasn't done anything yet _because _she's his best friend. It's because she's always been there that he doesn't want to risk _anything _that might not be returned and ruin their friendship. This is why the story is called Friendship _or_ Love.**

**Anyway ... ENJOY!**

* * *

Klaus couldn't escape his thoughts. He still couldn't believe it. Caroline. She said that she loves him. She was drunk and half asleep, but she still said it. Was it true? Could she really love him? Or was it just the alcohol talking? It just wouldn't leave his mind.

_'I love you'_

_'I love you, as a women loves a man'_

He has wanted for so long to hear those words from her, that it just doesn't seem real. It feels like a dream.

Why _now?_ Why now when he is trying so hard to move on from something he didn't think he could possibly have with Caroline? If it is true, how long has she felt this way? Or is she just jealous of him being with someone else, and thinks Tatia might take him away from her?

Klaus is so confused. He's sitting down at the kitchen table with a cold, untouched cup of tea, trying his best to understand his thoughts. It's around 2 in the morning, and he can't sleep even though he is agonizingly tired.

He needs to talk to her about it. Tomorrow. He'll ask her to explain, maybe she'll tell him she was drunk, upset and got jealous and her words didn't mean anything past friendship. That thought stung like hell, but if it happened, then at least he would know where they stand.

_Ahh._ He needs his sleep. Today has been such a long day. Tatia hadn't stopped rambling on about herself for the whole day, it annoyed Klaus to no end and if she was a male, he would have honestly slapped her one. He wonders to himself is this is even the right thing - Him and Tatia. That's why he took so long to get back home. He was sitting on his and Caroline's rock, down by the lake, asking himself if him and Tatia was right for each other. They make each other laugh, they have funny conversations, they get along. But he doesn't love her. He could never see himself falling in love with her and he can say that with no hesitation. He likes her - he isn't sure how much - but how long will it last? He isn't sure how serious it is. It is so serious that they would fight for each other when a rough patch comes, so they can get through it? Or is it just serious because this is his longest relationship and they haven't had an argument yet? He keeps doubting everything, and comparing Tatia to Caroline. Although there is _nothing_ to compare. Caroline is the sun, whereas Tatia is a cloud with the sun trying to peek through be keeps failing. Tatia is self centered and bitchy, Caroline is selfless and blunt. He gets along with both great, but they are just two different people.

Caroline.

_'I love you'_

The words still won't leave, and he really doesn't understand what he will do when he finds out what they really mean.

Friendship or Love?

He doesn't know if he wants to find out. What if it is love, and it ruins the friendship? But what is it's friendship, and it ruins their love?

Klaus was so busy being lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Elijah coming into the room to get some water, then sitting at the table next to him while staring at him curiously.

Elijah cleared his throat, snapping Klaus out of his thoughts, "What troubles you brother?"

"Nothing" Klaus denies.

"Niklaus I am your brother, you can't lie to me. Now tell me what's taking over your thoughts." Elijah replies in a father-like tone.

"Your such an old man 'Lijah." They shared a laugh.

"Yes well, someone has to be the level-headed one in the family."

"That should be Finn's job, he is a father." They both chuckled.

"Stop trying to sway the conversation away from you Nik, we're talking about you here." He gives him a look that leaves no room or arguing.

He sighs "It's Caroline. She said something to me before she fell asleep, and I don't know if she meant it or if it was just drunken gibberish. I'm not even sure if I want to know if it was real or not. But I'm not sure which would one hurt more... " He trailed off staring at nothing in particular.

Elijah smiled at his brother appearing to understand what his thoughts are about. "Well let me just state a fact for you brother. When Caroline is drunk, she says what she feels, what she thinks, she keeps nothing in. She get's so honest and sometimes so deep, that she has stopping drinking around people so they don't get offended and she don't get to be more vulnerable than she would like."

This was true, Caroline let everything slip when she got drunk. Once she told her dad how much she hated the fact that he was gay. It surprised everyone because she seemed to be fine with it since he told her, saying that she just wants her father to be happy. But it seemed that she didn't like that fact everyone talks about him, they talk about her mother, and how he acts differently towards her aswell. It was a real shocker as no-one expected it. So this got Klaus thinking.

What if she does love him? What if she always has? She said she hates him because it hurts.

_'You have Tatia now'_

But does he want her? Does he really want her, for her, or her for the distraction that she brings. This is another question that won't go away. Tatia took up most of his thoughts, but that was _only_ when he was with her. When he wasn't it was back to Caroline. He still thought of her while with Tatia, so it wasn't all successful. There was one thing that Klaus knew for sure. If he had a chance with Caroline, he would take it in a heartbeat. Tatia was more like a friend - a guy friend - which alot of men want in their girl, but he isn't sure if that is what he wants. Is it serious because of his feelings, or is it serious because he's so at ease around her?

Elijah sighed thinking that his brother just needs to follow his heart. Caroline was family, so no matter what she will always be here. He patted Klaus on the back and went back upstairs to bed.

Klaus loved his family. Yes they bitched alot of the time, but they had a really strong bond. They would die for one another if need be. No body could come between the Mikaelson's. Both Caroline and Stefan were apart of this. Caroline was their sister from a different mister, and Stefan was their brother from another mother. They _belong_ here in this family. They have all been really close. And now Stefan and Rebekah are engaged. They are all a family, and it was one of the things the he cherished most. He loved that fact that Caroline was a sister to his siblings. She has always been their for them. Her and Bekah have really long girly chats. She makes Elijah laugh - which is really amusing, and she had even had a couple of deep conversations with Kol. They didn't like Tatia. He could see it in their eyes round the dinner table, and apart of him was thankful for that.

Klaus decided he needed to clear his head - which was getting heavier by the second. He need to go to sleep. He would talk to Caroline in the morning.

_We shall find out tomorrow if it's friendship or love._ He told himself.

He took a sip from his tea, and spat it out as soon as it hit his tongue and pulled a face, then popped the cup in the sink and walks upstairs to bed like a zombie. As soon as his head hit the pillow he is out like a light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review? ;)**

**Next Chapter should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just want to say before you read, that this is flashback chapter. **

**But don't worry, it's worth it ... **

**I think :/ **

**Anyway ... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sun shining bright through the window and landing right on her face. She groaned and turned on her side, as the light was blinding her, even though her eyes hasn't opened yet. She was suddenly invaded by a beautiful smell of bacon, and bolted upright, though immediately regretted it as her head felt like it just exploded one thousand times over.

_What happened last night?_ She thought to herself. Her memory's came back to her then.

She remembered her and Rebekah leaving the living room as Tatia was going on.. _and on.._ and on about herself. She remembered feeling really jealous over the fact that Klaus had actually brought her to the family house meet his family. Although it seemed no-one really liked her, he still brought her there. She recalled getting pissed off, as Klaus refused to meet her eye and she couldn't understand why. Then she remembered going to the bathroom at the end of dinner - with her brother and Rebekah following her - as she broke down.

* * *

**FLASHBACK.**

They were all at the dining table - though they had finished eating they haven't left yet. Everyone seemed to be talking to one another. Finn and Sage were talking about a family trip they were planning on doing within the week, the twins were talking about cars. Kol was teasing Henrik about his crush on April, then he kept shooting back his obsession with Bonnie, which Kol kept denying. Klaus and Elijah were talking about Klaus' art exhibit and Elijah's love life with Elena, and Stefan and Rebekah were discussing their wedding plans. Caroline was left thinking to herself.

Thinking about all the what if's. All of hers and Klaus' what if's: what if they had met differently.. what if she had the courage to tell him sooner.. what if she didn't know all his darkest secrets, is that why he can't look at her that way?.. what if she _magically got mind reading powers_ so she could a least put her mind and heart to rest knowing if he felt the same way or not. She didn't know if she could stop herself from crying at the look Tatia sent Klaus' way, he smiled back at her but it didn't reach his eyes. He then went to look at Caroline but made sure not to look her in the eye. It made Caroline angry. Why was he acting like that? He's ignored her for the past four hours and now he can't even look at her?! It's not like she wanted to be here in the first place, he was the one to ask her to come! Caroline was getting really frustrated, she wanted to cry and scream and let go of all the feelings that she couldn't explain that were overwhelming her. She finally got up and quietly walked to the bathroom. Stefan and Rebekah were the only ones who seemed to notice, and followed her.

Stefan knocked on the door but Rebekah was the one who spoke, "Care? You alright?"

Instead of a reply, they heard the door unlock, she didn't come out though, so they went in. They saw her sitting on the toilet crying, and it broke their hearts to see her this unhappy 'cause Klaus can't see she loves him back. It wasn't unknown to the family that Klaus and Caroline have more than friendship going on, but it seemed that none of them realized the others love. They got them both to admit it, but couldn't get them to confess. And it definitely wasn't helping by Klaus getting with Tatia as a distraction then feeling something for her - not something strong, just something small - and bringing her home. In a way it's a good thing as they can see that Klaus is beginning to doubt that his feelings for Tatia are even real. He doesn't even look at her in the slightest bit the same way as Caroline.

"Did you see her nose? Really doesn't go with her face." Stefan joked trying to start things off lightly.

Rebekah laughed loudly, and Caroline managed to look up at her brother and sister-in-law with a sad smile.

"What's wrong with me? Am I really that bad, that he can't see me than anything more than an annoying little sister?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

"Caroline don't be so negative about yourself, he's just so blind that he can't even see what's right in front of him. I mean, no, I can't tell you what he feels, and what he's thinking but he definitely feels something. Do you see the way he looks at you? You're the only one who he can be honest with, you're the only one that he feels understands him, and the reason I know that is because he told me." Stefan tells her, hating the fact that his twin sister is thinking so low of herself.

"Plus he's probably feeling guilty for bringing Tatia over and asking you to come, knowing how much you dislike her." Rebekah added. They were trying to make her realize that Klaus loves her, without actually saying anything as it would break the promise they made to him.

"Am I _that_ repulsive? Because he won't even _look_ at me?! I haven't even done anything wrong! It's not like I even _want_ to be here, I'm only here because he asked me to be. He knows how much I _despise_ her but I'm still here for him, yet he won't even look at me? I just.. I just want my best friend back! I want him to smile at me for no reason. Want him to make funny faces at me when he's bored, just so he can laugh at me trying not to laugh just like he always does." Caroline sobbed, "I feel like he's pulling away, slowing but surely and if he doesn't love me or want me in the way I wish, that's fine. I just want him back." She broke down.

"Care please don't cry. He's still your best friend. He isn't going anywhere." Rebekah said trying to reassure Caroline.

"I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose a 20 year friendship just because of someone he is with. I don't want him to push me away, just for someone who he has strong feelings for - who will most likely never make him as happy as I will and understand him as I do."

"Okay one, his feelings are not strong, I can guaranty you that. And two, Nik would never push you away for anyone. And three, you are the one that will make him happy in the end. He just needs to realize it." Rebekah replied honestly. It didn't seem like Caroline believed it though. Stefan sighed and pulled his sister in a hug, which Rebekah joined.

Stefan and Rebekah glanced at one another, not knowing what words could lift the blonds spirit. They felt so helpless and they hated it. They just continued holding her, wishing her pain to go away, wishing that Klaus grew some balls and just tell Caroline how he felt. They knew it would happen eventually but it was taking too long. It was like they were having a silent agreement on meddling with their relationship. Well not like meddling, more like a little push in the right direction. They both knew that Nik wasn't trying to push her away, he's just trying forget the pain that he thinks he is in. Nik believes that Caroline couldn't love him because of his past - which she knew about and accepted and was there for him every step of the way - and it's hurting him being so close, but yet so far.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open, and an annoyed looking Kol was standing in the entry.

"Get out" He demanded, when he saw they were about to protest he added, "I need to talk to Caroline."

The couple looked at Caroline, silently asking if she would be okay, she nodded her head with a sad smile, and they left the room. They stood by the now closed-door, eavesdropping.

"Okay, _listen_ and listen good because I'm only saying this once. And _no_ interrupting." Kol stated, waiting for Caroline to nod her head in response before continuing.

"I've known you since I was four, and you was five. You were the _first_ person to comfort me besides family, you are the _only_ person who knows I got my heart-broken by my first love Lexi, six and a half years ago, and _you_ were the person who helped me through it. You know the reason I treat women the way I do, and you don't judge me for it, you're also the only person who I am _one hundred per-cent_ honest with. I do not think of you as a sister because Stefan is marrying Bekah, or because you and Nik are going to end up together - which you _cannot_ argue with 'cause I _will_ win the argument and 'cause everyone can see it but you two. The both of you are just too cowardly to admit it as you don't want to lose your friendship - which by the way, is completely understandable, your relationship is beautiful. And I'm losing my train of thought... Ahh, yes. You are my sister because you have always been there, even when I didn't want you there. You never gave up on me, and I honestly didn't deserve it and probably still don't. You are my sister because I don't like you sometimes. I don't like it when you're right - it's more annoying than anything to be honest - when you're all positive about things that turn out bad, and smile on bad days making others smile too. Whenever something should get you down, you either fight it and stay standing, or do whatever it takes to get back up again and no outsider would even know that something bad has happened - which I _so_ envy you for! You are my sister because no matter how much we fight and argue about silly things, I will _always_ love you. When you're around, it's like having another Bekah, you annoy me and I try to get a rise out of you as I find it hilarious - even though I have learnt my lesson about doing it to you, as your come backs are great, but horrible for me. Just so you know, you're my younger sister, not my older, It doesn't feel like your older. You are emotionally, one of the strongest women I have ever met. You are independent. You are blunt - but not too blunt so people get offended. You are smart and you are beautiful. You are an angel. A rebel one 'cause you know, you don't always follow the rules. I know that it is hard right now, dealing with seeing Nik with someone else. But let me tell you something. I was watching him earlier, and I can tell you as a fact, that him and Tatia will be over by tomorrow night. I think she forced him to bring her here, because he doesn't want her here, I can tell by his facial expression . He actually hasn't spoken to her since they arrived. Yeah, they've been together, but he hasn't spoken, and he hasn't smiled a _genuine_ _smile_. I personally think that their relationship is based on sex. I just think that he's getting confused over his feelings because they were friends for two months before actually doing it. And I also seen you doubt yourself, every time you looked over at them. Doubting yourself as a person, and doubting your friendship with Nik. I just want to tell you, that you should _never_ doubt yourself. Whatever happens with you and Nik, will always be _you_ and _Nik_. _No body_ and _nothing_ with come between you, no matter what. And for me - as your brother from another mother - am rooting for you to get your man. And that what will happen, just let it fall into place, because I believe in the two of you. I believe that you will get your happy ending just like Rebekah and Stefan. So just go with the flow, because it will happen, maybe not today or tomorrow, but maybe in a week or a month or even a year or two. But trust me, it will all fall into place. Just don't doubt yourself, and keep on smiling your beautiful smile, because you're not just my sister, but your Stefan's blood sister - lucky bastard - Elijah's, Rebekah's Finn's and Henrik's sister, and you are _loved_ and wanted by us all. This family wouldn't be the same without you - or Stefan - in it."

By the end of Kol's - _extraordinary long but beautifully spoken_ - speech, Caroline was left in tears, the happy ones. Never has anyone ever said such things to her. No words could describe how she felt in that moment. So she pulled him into a tight hug to show how much his words meant to her.

About twenty seconds later, Stefan and Rebekah came back into the bathroom, with tears in their own eyes and joined the hug, never have they ever heard Kol say such beautiful words. They stood like that for about three minutes before they broke away, smiling at each other idiots.

"Well, now that that is out-of-the-way, lets wait till the wicked witch of the west is gone so we can all get drunk!" Kol exclaimed happily. They laughed but agreed, and that's what they did as soon as Tatia left with Klaus.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

Once Caroline remembered what happened, she smiled. She was always been close to the Mikaelson family. Every single last one of them. But it her and Klaus were the ones that were always _inseparable_. She smiled at that thought too. She then got confused about how she got into bed. She didn't remember coming in here.

When she was about to get out of bed, she saw a glass of water and two aspirin tablets, which she was grateful for.

_Must have been Klaus_. she thought to herself.

She went to have a quick shower before she went downstairs, hoping that by then, her headache would have died down a bit.

* * *

**So was it worth it? Did you enjoy it? Review? **

**Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, that it's a short one. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**If there is any mistakes or anything you think I should add, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway ... Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Caroline went into Rebekah's room to get some clothes, as she hadn't planned on staying over. She put on creamed coloured sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. Her head wasn't as bad now that she'd had her shower, it just feels like the beginning of a headache and she knew it would be cured as soon as she ate a full English breakfast.

_Mmmm, smells delicious._ She thought to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She could hear Elijah, Stefan and Klaus laughing and teasing Kol and Rebekah - as they bad had hangovers - before she even entered. Rebekah was the first to notice her.

"Please tell me you feel as bad as us?" She asked with a groan.

Caroline chuckled, "It's dying down, so it should be gone within the hour."

"Bitch" Kol and Rebekah muttered in union, making the others laugh.

Caroline ate in silence. Just enjoying the bacon, sausages, eggs, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, hash browns and her glass of orange juice. She moaned through her bites, and everyone found it amusing, but said nothing.

Klaus hasn't spoken to her yet, which she found confusing. He looked a bit nervous as well. She was just about to ask him what was wrong but he interrupted her.

"We need to talk." Klaus' tone left no room for arguing. Caroline wondered what he needed to talk about. Was it something good? Was it something bad? She nodded her head to him in reply. He turned around and walked into the living room with Caroline following with a frown on her face. Elijah, Kol, Henrik, Rebekah and Stefan shared a look, and as soon as they heard the door close, they all ran up to the door with their ears pressed up against it, wanting to know what Klaus wanted to talk about privately.

Klaus hadn't spoken yet, he was thinking how he should ask her if her words were real. They were both still standing, but he had his back to her. She was waiting patiently for him to speak and finally he turned round, took a deep breath and spoke. "Okay, so last night, when I took you upstairs to bed you said a couple of things." He paused, looking her in her eye for the first time. He seen confusion in her eyes. He realized that she didn't remember. He didn't know if he should continue, but all night her words kept bugging him. He needed to know if they were real or not.

"You kind of... told me .. that ermm... yousaidthayouloveme."

"Huh?" She asked, not hearing what he said.

"You said that you love me."

"Well of course I love you. You're my best friend." Getting a little panicked.

"Noo... You said that you love me like a women loves a man." He said slowly.

"Oh." Was all she could say in response.

"So.. was it true?" Stepping in closer so they were now face to face and they could both feel each others breath on each others lips.

"I don't know... What would you do if it was?" She whispered.

"I don't know.. Is it true?" He whispered back. His eyes flickering back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

Before another word could be said, the door flew open, they both jumped apart as Elijah, Kol, Henrik, Rebekah and Stefan came flying through the doorway landing on top of each other, Elijah being on the bottom and Rebekah on top. Caroline and Klaus just gaped at them.

"What? We were just looking at the door. Mother is thinking about painting it." Rebekah commented.

"I needed to speak to Caroline in private. Couldn't you lot just bloody leave us alone for 5 minutes." Klaus snapped. The siblings tried to defend themselves, but Klaus was just snapping back at them, as he was really annoyed by the interruption. It turned into a full-blown argument as neither of them were willing to back down. So they didn't notice Caroline slipping through another door that was in the room. They also didn't hear the front door slamming shut as she ran from the house embarrassed and confused. They only noticed about forty-five minutes later when they finally stopped arguing.

* * *

It had been three days and Klaus hasn't heard a thing off of Caroline. He was worried. This is the longest they have ever gone without talking to each other. He knew she was embarrassed that she told him, she loved him in her drunken state. But he also knew it was true as he seen it in her eyes, when he asked her. And he is ecstatic about it, but he didn't know what to do next. He finished with Tatia as soon as he finished his argument with his siblings. Knowing that Caroline returned his love felt amazing. He just needs to tell her that he feels the same. He doesn't know when and he doesn't know how. He doesn't even know when he'll see her again, and that thought made him angry. Why was she avoiding him? They have always been open to each other, this should be no different. He knew she needed at least a day to herself. But three! He wanted to talk to her.. no he_ needed_ to talk to her. But she isn't answering any of his calls, she isn't at her house, or in any of the places he would normally find her. Once he controlled his temper, he told himself that she would come back to him. He was just hoping that it was sooner rather than later. Just as he finished that thought, Kol came into the room and declared that we were all going out clubbing tonight, and when he went to protest, he told Klaus that Caroline was going to be there and he instantly perked up.

_Tonight_. He thought to himself. _I will tell her tonight._

* * *

**Did you like it? And again ... sorry it's short.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review and let me know what ya think :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about the wait, but I hope it's worth it!**

**I'm going to try to upgrade every Friday.**

**I just want to say, thank you for believing in and sticking with this story. It means a lot!**

**Anyway ... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Everybody was ready but Rebekah. She was doing her make-up, not that she needed it. She'd been upstairs getting ready for two and a half hours, and the boys couldn't understand what was taking her so long, as they only took about 20 minutes to have a shower and get dressed. Must be a girl thing. They all thought while they waited.

Elijah was wearing a grey silk suit - like always - with his crisp white collars. Thankfully Kol and Klaus persuaded him to lose the tie as he refuses to change into something more club-like.  
Stefan was in simple dark blue jeans with a plain grey t-shirt.  
Kol was in black ripped skinny jeans - because he loves his legs - with a chain swinging low from one side of his belt to the other. And he was in a black t-shirt with three blood claw marks going across his chest. He looked a little like an emo, but looked hot - well from a girl's point of view.  
Klaus was in black jeans that hung off his hips perfectly, and a plain white short-sleeved Henley that hugged him in all the right places. You could see his necklaces peeking out from his undone buttons.

They were all sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon each and talking - well more like listening to Kol talk - while waiting for Rebekah.

"Well I'm going out now. So.. Have a nice time clubbing." Henrik told his brothers.

"Yeah, have a nice time with April." Kol called out cheekily. The boys chuckled at Kol teasing Henrik.

"Haha Kol, you really are a clown. Oh and don't forget to take protection out with you, you know, if you ever get the balls to actually speak to Bonnie." Henrik shouted back, before leaving the house, leaving Kol with his mouth agape, not quite believing his little brother just said that, and the rest of them in hysterics. Rebekah chose that moment to come down stairs.

"What's so funny?" She asked, confused as to why they were laughing so hard.

Stefan immediately stopped laughing as soon as he saw his fiancé. She looked undoubtedly sexy in her 3/4 sleeved plain black dress, topped with a thick red belt and red stiletto heels. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were nude. Rebekah smiled as his lust filled eyes scanned her body. Their bubble popped once they heard a voice reply to her now forgotten question.

"Kol just got put in his place by our younger brother." Klaus managed to get out still laughing. Rebekah started to chuckle seeing her brother's stunned expression. Before she could make a comment, Kol seemed to have snapped out of his shock but spoke in a daze-like voice.

"Let's go." He got up and walked out of the room and out the house. They all started laughing again by how fazed Kol was about Henrik's comment. Once they calmed themselves down, they made their way to Elijah's car where Kol was waiting.

The car ride was normal: Kol and Bekah were arguing over silly things while Elijah and Stefan were discussing an old book that they were both interested in. Klaus was just gazing out the window, thinking about what he was going to say to Caroline. He felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash through him. He has no idea how the situation will go. He is honestly hoping they get to talk, so he can finally tell her that he feels the same. Every time he tries to plan out how it will go and what he'll say, his mind goes blank. While Klaus was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that Kol and Bekah had stopped arguing and started speaking quietly.

* * *

Caroline was trying very hard not to panic. Ok, she was already panicking. She didn't know why she had even agreed to his. She keeps picturing Klaus laughing at her. Laughing at her stupidity. Laughing over the fact that she was in love with him and he didn't feel the same. Kol had demanded that she had to come out with them. He said that she was going to make Nik jealous. She didn't believe for a moment that it's going to work, but his voice was so determined that she eventually gave in, he then asked her to get there before him and to get her flirt on with someone.

Kol had also told her that Klaus had ended his relationship with Tatia not long after she had left. Caroline was filled with happiness once she heard, but then it was quickly replaced with confusion. Why would he dump her the day after introducing her to his family? _He wouldn't have done it 'cause of me, right?_ Caroline cursed herself for thinking such things, and getting her hopes up. She also didn't want to get another headache.

For the past three days, she has done nothing but other-think things and giving herself headaches. She has had enough. Had enough of feeling embarrassed that she told her best friend she loved him while drunk, then forgetting about it. Feeling uncomfortable not knowing how he feels. And lonely. Lonely because she and Klaus have never spend more than 24 hours apart, and she misses him more than words could say.

So now here she is sitting in the back of a cab, on her way to a club she has never been before, - called 'The Originals' and meeting Bonnie and Elena by the entrance - to sort out this complication between her and Klaus. Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena had a four-way phone call earlier, deciding what clothes to wear. Even though they don't know exactly what the other is wearing, they had agreed to all wear something black.

Caroline had decided to wear a one shoulder blood-red dress, that stopped just above her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She added a black bow-like belt and black ankle boots. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were painted dark red.

The cab finally pulled up outside the club and she spotted Bonnie and Elena straight away. They looked absolutely stunning.

Bonnie's navy dress shown off her silky smooth - to die for - long legs perfectly. It stopped mid-thigh, and the chest and back areas was lace. She'd put on black stud leather boots with a matching jacket. Her eyes had navy eyeliner and eye shadow on, giving her a smoky look. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were glossy.

Caroline's first thought was ... HOT

Elena had chosen a pink and black polka dot boob tube dress, which complimented her skin tone, black gloves and simple black heels. Her lips were pink, as were her cheeks and her eyes were sharpened by the thick line of eyeliner she'd put on.

They greeted each other with hugs and compliments. Both Bonnie and Elena were excited as the three of them haven't been out clubbing together for ages, so they wanted to enjoy the night in every single way.

"You can do this Care. Tonight is the night you get to find out if Klaus is your Romeo" Bonnie says with a wink, seeing the nerves in Caroline's eyes. She responded with a smile, appreciating her friends reassurance and for being here.

"Let's go in!" Elena exclaimed, wanting to go in already. Both girls giggled at her expression, then the three of them made their way inside.

Once they were at the bar with their drinks, Caroline got a text from Kol telling her that they're almost there.

"Ready to get your flirt on?" Elena teased, earning a glare from Caroline and a loud laugh from Bonnie. Both girls thought that Klaus and Caroline should just sit down and talk to one another, but they also knew what kind of friendship they have, so they could both understand their hesitation.

* * *

The first thing Klaus did when he entered the club, was look for Caroline. He had given himself a prep-talk before coming out the car. He's on a high, he's ready to tell her everything, tell her how she is the only one for him, and how he regrets not admitting it sooner. His high was gone as soon as he saw her. She had a flirtatious smile on her face while some _boy_, was leading her to the middle of the dance floor with lust filled eyes. Hurt, anger and jealousy flashed through him until it remained strongly between anger and jealousy. _What the hell is this?_ He thought angrily. Knowing his anger would whirl out of control, he looked around to see where everyone else was. He saw Stefan and Rebekah laughing and dancing with each other, Elijah and Elena flirting, and Kol and Bonnie sitting awkwardly in a booth. So he headed over to the booth were his younger brother was sitting with his lady friend, hoping that the night will soon change.

* * *

Caroline had seen his expression when he saw her with someone else. She feels really guilty for it, but knows it has to be done, for her minds sake. All she wants is for Nik to come over and rip this man off of her. She feels uncomfortable, she doesn't want his hands on her. She wants _his_ hands on her, in a way of friendship or love she doesn't care. Forty-five minutes. She thinks to herself. I'm not staying any longer than forty-five minutes.

* * *

"I'm going to go get another drink." Bonnie says, quickly leaving. Even though she has a big crush on Kol, whenever they're alone things just seem to get awkward, like they don't know what to say to one another. So as soon as Klaus came into the booth, she left it.

Kol signed. He always gets tongue-tied when he's around Bonnie, and he doesn't want to drink too much around her either, just in case she gets the wrong impression and if he does something stupid. So he decided to help his older brother out, knowing that's something he can do. "Where's Caroline?"

"Dancing with some bloke." He replied bitterly, taking a large gulp of bourbon from the bottle that was already on the table.

"And how do you feel about that?" He pushed.

Klaus slammed his fist on the table. "All I want to do, is get up, get Caroline out of here, so I can tell her that I love her. I also would very much so, like to kick the living day-lights out of that dirty little son of a bitch. I mean who does he think he is, touching _my_ women. I wish I could go break his limbs, one by one." He growled.

Kol chuckled at his brothers possessiveness. "Why don't you go do that then." Klaus turned his head to look at his brother in confusion. "The first part you tit!" They both chuckled.

"It's not that easy Kol -"

"Yes it is!" Kol exclaimed, cutting off his brother. "You love her don't you? And she loves you too. You act like a couple, you love each other like a couple, so why not be a couple? It'll be mostly the same, just add some kisses, eye-sex, late night activities, and sweet nothings, maybe even a few more arguments but nothing will really change. It'll still be you and Caroline. Do you really want to watch other men, who aren't good enough for her, touch her? To kiss her? Be with her? No. Your face expression says it all Nik. Now get off your arse, go be a man and go get your girl before it's too late!" He finished with a proud smile on his face, as he has now given both Caroline and Nik some advise.

Klaus smiled, leaning in to give Kol a hug. It was moments like these that he really enjoyed. Having a brotherly conversation always did make him smile, he liked knowing that they'll always be there for each other, no matter what. "Why don't you go do the same with Bonnie. She likes you too you know. Take a chance, it could be worth it." He smirked. "Go get your girl, brother." Kol smiled back at his brother, happy that they're having a 'brother moment' as Rebekah likes to call them. They both got up, and headed in the directions of their girls.

Klaus got to Caroline just in time to see the bloke she was with about to kiss her. Not wanting to cause a scene, he quickly but gently grabbed Caroline by the arm, and pulled her away from the lad and out of the club. She was too confused about what was happening to say something.

Once they were finally outside, he let go of her and started pacing. Caroline was shocked. He had only been in the club for about half an hour, and he dragged her away. She was just hoping it was for the reason that she truly wanted. Just as she was about to say something, he spoke first.

"Caroline, I am in love with you." he proclaimed. Caroline just stared at him in shock, clearly not expecting it. "You have been there for me my whole life, and I really can't imagine it without you. You know me like no other, just like I do you. There isn't a single person on this earth I can really picture myself with, other than you, and I have wanted to say this for so very long love, but I never thought you could feel the same. Tatia and I where never serious. I was just trying to move on from you. It was stupid I know, because you are the only one for me, but because you know everything about me, it's hard to picture you loving all of it. So just know that I love you with all my heart, and if you still want me, although I don't deserve you, I'm yours." He breathed out, looking into her shocked eyes with his hopeful ones. "Please say something my love."

Just as Caroline was about to open her mouth to say something, a loud screech and a bright light, came from behind Klaus. Panicked as she saw it was a car, she hurriedly pushed Klaus out of the way.

All that was heard was a loud thud, and the sound of a car quickly driving away.

And the world went black for Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**:O What happened? :O **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! :D**

**Also, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter!.. Longest one! Hope you like it! **

The sound of beeping of the machines, hurried footsteps and the pounding in his chest were the only things Klaus could hear.

Klaus felt cold. Cold and numb. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was this happening? Why was an angel currently fighting for her life on a surgery table? The doctor hadn't said anything about her condition, only that she was in theatre.. He had separated himself from his family and friends, not wanting to hear their cries.

He didn't want to think about the possibility of something bad happening to her. _Again_. He didn't want to be told that she'd lost her fight, that she'd gave up. Caroline was.. _is _a warrior, she'll be wake soon, smiling and laughing at him for thinking such stupid things.

Images of her body lying on the floor, angled in a weird position and drenched in blood wouldn't leave his head. It had happened so fast that he didn't even realize it was her at first.

She pushed him out of the way.

_'It should be me in here. Not her. I shouldn't have led her outside, I could have spoken to her in the club. I should have been facing the direction of the car, I should have protected her!' _He thought to himself bitterly.

Feeling a tear on his cheek, Klaus shot up. Torn between not wanting to leave her but not wanting to stay in the hospital, he quickly went to the disabled toilets to calm himself down. He should not be crying right now. He needs to stay strong for Caroline _and _his family.

* * *

Once Klaus and the Doctor had left, Stefan broke down. _Hard. _He knew he needed to call his older brother Damon and tell him about Caroline, but didn't think he had it in him to do it. Opting to do it now, he rose from his seat and muttered "I'm going to go call Damon." He suddenly felt someones hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Elijah.

"I'll do it. You're in no position to talk about this right now, let alone explain it." he said, pity and sadness in his calm tone. Stefan gave him a small grateful smile and Elijah patted his back before walking off down the hall pulling his phone out his pocket.

Stefan went back in Rebekah's arms muffling his sobs in the crook of her neck, while she too was crying silently.

Within the hour, they all fell asleep on each other.

Elena on Elijah. Bonnie on Kol. Stefan on Rebekah.

When Klaus walked by, he smiled a sad smile at his siblings. He hated hospitals, as did Caroline. Taking his siblings lead, he sat down in a chair next to them, getting as comfy as he could and drifted off to sleep. Images of Caroline happy and smiling filled his mind.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning when Stefan was gently tapped on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a Doctor. After rounding the corner to talk more openly, the doctor started with..

".. The first surgery went well, but one of the stitches came undone, so she's just getting that done up. She had internal bleeding but we managed to stop it. Two of her ribs on her right side are broken but will heel on its own. Her right wrist had twisted and her left leg was broken too. That's about it really. God bless you sir." And with that the Doctor left, not waiting for Stefan to ask any questions, which he found quite rude.

When he got back, everyone seemed to have awoken but Klaus. He retold them what the Doctor had said and they all shared a hug. They all wanted to talk to Klaus and comfort him, but knowing it wouldn't help him, they thought it would be best to let him sleep.

Bonnie and Kol offered to go down the road to get some decent coffee but everyone declined so they went to get some fresh air instead and Elena and Elijah decided to stretch their legs. Stefan and Rebekah just sat back down in each others arms, awaiting Damon's arrival.

Klaus having heard their conversation, decided to stay still pretending to be sleeping, not wanting to talk to anyone.

* * *

"I hope to God that she'll be okay." Elena said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Taking her hand in his Elijah replied "Don't worry Elena, Caroline would _never _leave this world with us still here. She'll fight."

Elena sighed, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I keep thinking about when we were younger. All the promises we made, and secrets we shared. All of our break-ups and make-ups. All the laughs and cries. _Everything._" Her voice cracked a little towards the end of her sentence, but she took a deep breath, and fought back her tears.

"You're going to hear them soon. So stop fretting sweetheart, she'll be up in a little while." He reassured her, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I remember my first encounter with Caroline. She was five and bright, and I just turned eight and was, well.. me. We just moved to the states and there was this boy who was the same age as me, and he knocked me down. She came over to us and started shouting at him for being a bully, then pushed him down and said, _if you want to mess with him then you have to go through me. See how you like it, you cheese ball._" Both him and Elena laughed a little a that. "It was funny as she was younger than me, but we became friends, good friends. She got on with the family great as well, and introduced us to her brothers. Damon, Stefan and Caroline all became a part of the family. We love them all deeply." Elijah hadn't noticed that a tear or two had slipped from his eye, until Elena gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"Hey. What did you say about her not leaving this world yet? She'll tell you off for crying you-know." She smiled, making him smile with her.

"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't expect this to happen, kind-of swayed me a bit." He joked.

"Oh wow. Is Elijah Mikaelson losing his cool? Have you hit your head?" They shared a chuckle. "It's okay though, nobody expected it to happen. But like you said, we'll hear her voice soon. She _will _wake up."

"Right. It's almost two o'clock in the morning, would you like to go home or back to those uncomfortable chairs?" He asked with a smile.

"Chairs."

"Very well. Let go get comfortable."

And with that they both headed back the Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah had stayed in each others arms with Stefan still crying for half an hour.

"Shh, baby. Everything will be alright. Caroline will be alright." Rebekah cooed as she held him tighter.

"I wish I could trade places with her, she must be in so much pain. I just want to take her pain away." Stefan whispered. Rebekah's heart clenched at his words.

"Stefan, stop it. She is probably peaceful, maybe even a bit numb. Care wouldn't want you feeling like this Stef. She'll be awake before you know it, smiling that infectious smile of hers, being optimistic and comforting you and the rest of us." She tried to reassure him.

"What do you expect me to do Bekah? Sit here waiting, doing nothing, not even shed a tear?" Stefan pulled out of her grasp then, obviously taking her words the wrong way.

"No Stef. I expect you to cry, then gather your strength, because she is going to need you. She's going to need calmness, stability and love." She replied.

Stefan sighed, dragging a hand across his face. "I get what you mean Bek's but she shouldn't be in there. She should be at home, laughing and getting mad over silly things, then getting over them because she got given her favorite chocolate." He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"And that'll happen, it's just a little delayed."

"She's being operated on! Why are you talking about her like she's stuck in traffic!" Stefan raised his voice a little, but not enough to draw any attention to them.

"Stefan I didn't mea-" He cut her off before she could finish, as he seen the hurt in her eyes.

"Just.. I need to be alone right now Bekah. I have no idea if my twin sister is going to be alive within the next hour, and my elder brother is rushing to get here from his honeymoon, most likely scared and a bit angry. I don't mean to take this out on you, but I feel like I'm going to explode." He explained.

"It's okay Stefan. I understand. If you need me I'll be down the hall. I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you too Beks." He hugged her back.

Just as Rebekah was about to leave the doctor came back to tell them that Caroline was now out of surgery and even though she wasn't awake yet, could be visited, but only one at a time. The doctor said that Caroline was in a coma-like state, and could wake up at anytime. Although it wasn't visiting hours, the doctors had of course been bribed with money.

Damon and his wife Rose had chosen that moment to come rushing down the hallway. Damon and Stefan shared a hug, then he filled them in with what happened, while Rebekah woke up Klaus who had decided to go stretch his legs after greeting both Damon and Rose with a hug.

Stefan was the first one to go to Caroline, and Rebekah had said she was going to go find the rest of them. Thankfully Elijah and Elena came before she had left, asking Damon to fill them in while she went to get Bonnie and Kol.

* * *

"Why is this happening to Care? She's the nicest and most caring person I have ever met. So why her? What did she do to deserve this?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"Bad things happen to good people Bonnie, but no matter what, Caroline will be okay. She would never leave us, not without saying goodbye to us anyway, and maybe even how to behave while she's gone." He tried to joke, though he was terrified that she wouldn't survive.

"I wish she could tell us how to behave now. She'll probably shout at us for crying." Bonnie giggled making Kol chuckle along with her.

"Then we'll have to shout at her for scaring us." He teased.

Bonnie sighed, "I remember when she promised that she would die after me, as I don't do well with pain."

"Woahhh... Who's talking about death? Nobody is going to die Bonnie. Care is _not _going to die." His voice cracked, as tears fell down from his eyes, he turned his head so she couldn't see them, and whispered, "She _can't._ I _won't_ let her."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Kol, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just scared of losing her. Caroline is the strong one, and I don't think I can be as strong." Bonnie pulled him in for a hug, feeling bad about upsetting him.

Kol wiped his tears away, cursing himself for getting weak in front of her. He carefully pulled away from the hug and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. " Bonnie you _are _strong. This is a bad time for everybody. It's okay to break down and feel weak, it's natural. But just remember darling, that we'll pull through, that we'll all be laughing soon, _together_. And if she does leave us, well you know the saying right? Only the good die young." They smiled at each other before he let go of her face and placed his hand on his hips. "Oh for crying out loud, why does this keep happening to me? When did I go soft and deep? First Caroline then Klaus, now _you_ ? Damn."

Bonnie giggled at him, "I like this side of you." She blushed. "Actually I like all sides of you. Do you remember when we were younger and we used to tease one another, like _all _the time, Man how things change."

"Yeah. I got attracted to you, but was too young and too stupid to do anything about it." He admitted. "This is really weird. I don't talk about feelings. Especially mine. Yet here I am doing just that, sitting outside a hospital no less."

"Well I got attracted to you too." She laughed. "Caroline tried to give me a confidence boost, so I could talk to you, but you were always with some other girl."

"To forget about you, and love, and all the mess that comes with it. When you moved on to that Jamie guy, I moved on too. But she cheated and it was painful and it took a while to get over it. That's why I kept my distance from you darling." He told her, looking really vulnerable.

"You're right. This _is_ weird." She took a deep breath. "Caroline always talked highly of you, saying how, like all the other Mikaelsons, you have different sides to you. It made me like you even more, but I never had the courage to face my feelings. To face you."

Both of them looked down, not sure how to continue. Both were happy that the other felt something, they just didn't know what to do next. They didn't have time to continue however, when Rebekah came running outside telling them that Caroline is out of surgery, then going back inside.

"We, ah, need to continue this conversation at a more appropriate time." Bonnie said, hoping he would agree.

"Agreed." He replied, making her blush. "Now lets go tease Caroline." Bonnie shot him a look. "Alright fine. We'll do it while she's asleep." Bonnie laughed before dragging him back inside.

* * *

Klaus wanted to go in. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet, he needed to let everyone else go in first. He couldn't break down yet. He couldn't be selfish. He kept himself to himself, and everyone knew to leave him alone. He felt like he was going to snap earlier. But Elijah and Kol surprisingly pulled him into a hug, and it calmed him down.

* * *

Her face looked peaceful. Just like she was sleeping. But her body looked cold, dead, broken. Tubes were sticking out from every angle. Her head, nose, chest, hands. She had a cast on her left leg and right arm. Stefan forced himself to just concentrate on her face. He slowly walked in and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Care. How you doing?" Stefan paused, as if awaiting for her response. "Yeah, me too. I don't think I've cried this much in my life. You would of laughed, my face was hideous." He gave a little laugh, but it turned into a cry. "I was so scared earlier. I didn't know if you were going to make it, or not." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I snapped at Rebekah as well. I didn't mean to. My thoughts just wouldn't stop swaying to something bad, and she was trying to make light of the situation, like how you would, and I couldn't take it." He sighed, drying the tears that rested on his cheeks. "I'm lucky though, she didn't take offence to it."

"The doctor said that you would be able to hear us. He said that you're in a coma-like state. Like how a coma is but not a coma, if that makes any sense." He felt awkward not hearing a response from her, as she always has something to say. "Damon's here. He rushed to get here. I know you're going to shout at us for telling him, but it was important. We almost lost you. _I _almost lost you. It felt like losing mom all over again. I felt like you was pulling a part of me with you."

"Care, I need you to wake up. We all need you to wake up. _Klaus _needs you to wake up. He's trying not to break down, but I can tell he already is on the inside. He needs you more than us Care. So just come back. Open your eyes. Pull my hand. Do something to show you're still in there please." More tears spilled past his eyes, hoping she would at least move.

Nothing happened. He knew he shouldn't be selfish. There were others outside who wanted to see her.

"I should go now. Everyone else wants to see you. Ester and Henrik will be here in a couple of hours. I'll still be here when you wake up though, so don't worry. I love you sister." After placing a kiss to her forehead, Stefan reluctantly left the room.

* * *

Caroline couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move. She started to panic. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't her body responding? She heard a beeping sound. The air smelled funny. Oh God. Was she in a hospital? _What do you remember? Think Caroline Think! _

_Nik._

_He loves her._

_The Car._

_She shoved him out the way._

_Then nothing._

Oh my God!

_I got hit by a car!_

She heard the door open and close, but she still couldn't do anything. She felt pain _everywhere_, but she ignored it.

Stefan.

He was here. Her heart ached at him tell her how scared he was. She could feel his hand in hers. When he mentioned coma, it made sense. She tried so hard to move or make a noise, but nothing happened. He begged and she couldn't respond, no matter how hard she tried. She felt like crying, everyone was here, her brother Damon was here, for _her._ He left the room but said he'll be here when she wakes up. She wanted to smile and that, but couldn't.

_I Love you too Stefan. _

* * *

Damon was the next to come in. His heart nearly broke at the sight of his baby sister. He took her hand in both of his and cried. He has _never _seen her look so _weak_. He remained quiet for a while.

"I'm so sorry Care-bear. I know I wasn't there, so I couldn't do anything to prevent it, but that don't mean I don't feel bad about it. You're going to be okay though. That's something I know for sure. You're a survivor Caroline, so keep on fighting, don't give up. _Please, don't give up._" Damon sniffled.

"I know you can hear me, so please wake up, Stefan's breaking his heart outside, so is Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie. Kol and Elijah are trying to hold it together but they have tears in their eyes too. Klaus hasn't broke yet, but he will. There's guilt in his eyes Care, he believes this is his fault. As does Kol, as it was his idea to go out."

"Blondie, will you wake up already, I have a honeymoon to get back to." He laughed through his tears. "I also need someone to make fun of, and if your not here, I'll get bored of Stefan and end up in a mad house. Do you really want that to happen?" He inhaled deeply. "Rose will see you in the morning, as everyone else wants to see you and we can only come in here for so long."

"No movement for me girly? Do I have to make fun of you first? Okay then, lets see." He started to think about something that _always _responded too. "You remember that time when you were 15 and you were so determined to prove your point, but you ended up with your face in a muddy puddle, because a 3-year-old accidentally pushed you over?" He chuckled, waiting to see if she would move.

Nothing.

"Come on Caroline! Just wake up! Please just wake up" He pleaded.

Nothing.

"Well Barbie, I guess this is just a waiting game." He sighed. "Just know that I love you sis, but right now, I hate you. I hate that fact that this is the most I have _ever _cried, but you can't even move. Now I'm going to be outside, but I'll be back soon. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you, hurry up and wake up' before leaving the room.

* * *

She kept fighting to speak, move, anything. But nothing was working. She wanted to cry along with him, talk and tease him back. But nothing. Her body was disobeying her, and she was getting more and more frustrated. She replied to him in her mind, wishing she could say it out loud.

She was losing hope. Losing it fast. She knew she had to keep fighting. Fighting for her brothers and her friends and her love.

_Klaus._

He feels guilty. She doesn't want him to feel like that, nor did she want Kol too. She realize then that she hadn't said I love you back. That thought made her fight harder. She _had_ to say it back. He needed to hear it from her.

She heard to door open and close again. This time is sounded more hurried.

* * *

Klaus wanted to let everyone else go in before he did, but he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he seen Damon coming out the room, he quickly went in. The sight before him was the last straw.

He broke down.

He went over to the bed and leaned over her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He whispered over and over again. All the tears he kept back, came running down his face at lightening speed.

"I didn't do enough. I should have been listening more carefully to our surroundings. You shouldn't be in here love. You should be at home, with me, on the settee watching silly movies. Having a popcorn fight, and maybe have our first kiss. You shouldn't be in here with all these wires hanging out of you, looking dead, and pale. It isn't you. You can't even stay in bed when you have a cold, this isn't a picture that I ever wanted to see." Klaus sobbed.

"You need to wake up. I can't deal with not hearing your voice. Not seeing your bright smile. Your soothing words. The way you look at me. The way you look at the world. You haven't gotten to see it yet, but I promise you, when you wake up I'll show it you. We'll see it all together. Me and you. _My_ love. You're _mine_. You can't give up yet. Not on me. Not on us. Not on everyone else outside that door."

"Please. Please please please. Just wake up. I need you to wake up. I love you Caroline. You can't leave me. You can't leave me." He cried quietly, smothering her hand in kisses.

He kept whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

He suddenly felt the hand in his get a very slight squeeze.

His head shot up when he heard a very quiet and worn voice say...

"... I love you too Niklaus."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**You like? Hate ?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review? :D **

**If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer ! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's short, but been really busy. **

**Next chapter will be longer, and will have lots of fluffy moments. There will be more interaction with the siblings aswell.**

**Anyway.. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It has been three days since Caroline woke up, and after three days of tears and heartbreaking words, she is finally able to go home.

Stefan and Damon refused to leave the hospital. Not once have they left. Caroline had managed to convince everyone else to leave at least once, but not her brothers. Her_ over _protective brothers. The three of them had a very emotional talk after she'd woke up. Two hours of beautiful heartwarming words through three rivers of tears and the trio feel like their bond has heightened.

* * *

While in the car with Damon and Stefan, Caroline started to wonder where her and Klaus' relationship stands. They haven't spoken about the 'I love yous' they shared. They had only talked about her being alright, and for doing such a stupid thing. They both cried at the fear Klaus explained he felt, while she held him as he broke down.

Thinking about it, Caroline had held every single one of them when they broke down. She feels so much closer to them after their confessions of fear over her.

She still couldn't get over the fact that _everyone _had been there for _her_. She honestly didn't believe that she meant _that _much to them. It had made their visits and words so much more special to her. She will never forget what they had said to her.

Coming out of her thoughts, she leaned over to Damon and embraced him warmly. She had missed her brother oh so much while he was on his honeymoon. She still felt bad for that he came back from it because of her, but he had assured her that it was alright as it was a three-week honeymoon and he was only missing four more days.

"Oh my God! I _love_ this song! Stef, turn it up!" Caroline squealed.

Both Damon and Stefan laughed at her excitement over a song, while Stefan turned it up for her, so that it was almost blasting through the speakers.

It was 'Chocolate by The 1975' and Caroline started singing along while bobbing her head side to side along with it.

'_You say, we'll go, where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats...'_

Damon shook his head at his baby sister, while a smile played on his lips. Before he could understand what was happening, he was already singing with her.

Stefan started laughing so hard that tears passed his eyes. He only stopped when his vision got blurry.

When the song reached the second chorus all three of them were singing loudly and a little off.

_'Oh we go, where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats, no we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit no. Yeah, dressed in black from head to toe, with guns hidden under our petticoats, no we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it no.'_

* * *

As they arrived to the Mikaelson mansion there was a big commotion between Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Elena, Klaus, Henrik, Rose and Ester; Damon, Caroline and Stefan couldn't stop the laughter escaping them at the sight of it. Once all the arguing and laughing stopped, Ester asked Caroline what she wanted to do.

"Erm, well since I'm stuck in a wheelchair until my leg heals, I was thinking a load of junk food and movies?" She replied, a little embarrassed.

"What an excellent idea darling. Now we get to snuggle." Kol teased, before he picked her up, out of her wheelchair and carried a now hysterically laughing Caroline to the living-room.

"You lot get the snacks. I'll be with Care." Rebekah called over hers shoulder, while jogging behind Kol and Caroline. Henrik, Bonnie, Elena, Ester and Rose followed with smirks on their faces.

"Guess we're getting the munches." Damon mumbled.

* * *

Once the boys had got all the junk food they could find, they made their way into the living room, where the rest of them where still deciding on a film.

Klaus really needed to talk to Caroline. He has wanted to talk about their relationship since she said 'I love you', but he didn't want to have the conversation in a hospital. _'I need to do this now before I lose all sanity' _He thought to himself, gathering all his courage.

After placing all the food on the table Klaus took a deep breath, before hesitantly asking, "Caroline, can we talk for a moment?" Seeing her nod, he added, "Privately." When she nods the second time, he walks over to her and gently picks her up bridal style and takes her into the room right next door.

"What's up Nik?" Caroline asked concerned.

Klaus opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, before finally speaking. "I need to know how you feel, love. I mean.. I know you said you love me in the hospital, but I need to know if it's just friendship or love? I didn't want to ask in the hospital, otherwise I would have asked sooner." He would have cursed himself for sounding so weak, but he really needed to know her answer.

Although she was expecting it, she was still taken back with the desperation and hope in his voice. "Klaus I..I.." Caroline sighed, not knowing how to tell him. Deciding to follow her heart she continued, "When you told me you loved me outside the club, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I had never expected you to say the three words that I have longed to hear you say. At first, I didn't believe you had said it, but when it finally settled in, all I wanted to do was jump into your arms, tell you how much I love you and smother you in kisses." Both she and Klaus chuckled, even though Klaus had tears forming in his eyes. "But before I could do that, I seen the light of the car come straight at you from behind and I panicked. I couldn't lose you before I had you in every single way possible. And I would push you out-of-the-way and let the car hit me every time if that meant you were safe. Nik, I _love _you. I always have. I wouldn't do anything that meant I couldn't be with you, unless it put you in harm's way. Friendship or love, you are _mine_. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me."

A tear escaped Klaus' eye as he moved in between Caroline's legs - from where she was sitting on the table - and hugged her. "I love you Caroline, but never throw yourself in front of a car again, or I'll kill you myself." He breathed out.

"I won't. I love you too." She whispered. Looking into his eyes, their foreheads touched as they both slowly leaned in and shared a slow but passionate kiss.

Once separated, Klaus sighed, knowing he couldn't have her to himself tonight. "Now, what movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"White chicks!" Everyone from the other room shouted.

Caroline blushed knowing they heard everything they had just said, while Klaus just smirked.

"That sounds good." She said, still blushing.

"Yeah, I feel like laughing." He replied. Sharing a smile, Klaus carried Caroline back into the living room, and they both sat together on a love seat, waiting for the film to begin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading !**

**How was it?**

**I feel like it wasn't my best, but you know .. I tried. **

**Love to hear your thoughts so don't be afraid to review ;)**

**I'll again upgrade next Friday! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.. not sure how it is :/**

**Thank you for sticking with the story && for reviewing .. it means a lot!**

**I don't know if you know their ages so I'm going to make it clearer...**

**Henrik - 18 ... Rebekah - 22 ... Kol & Bonnie & Elena - 24 ... Caroline & Stefan & Klaus - 25 ... Elijah & Damon & Rose - 27 .. Finn & Sage 31 .. their twins - 4 .. Ester 50... **

**Anyway ... I hope you enjoy and if their is something you think should be added or an idea you have for the next chapter .. I would love to hear it :D **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

"When my eyes are closed, I can see you for what you truly are, which is ugly. We're done!" Kol mimicked the words from the movie, making everyone laugh at him.

After watching 'White Chicks' and 'Little Man' they had decided to prolong the night by watching 'She's The Man' which Kol was currently taking the mickey out of - just like the previous two.

Caroline was enjoying herself. She liked that they didn't fuss over her movements or look at her in pity. Even though there were a couple of times she caught concern cross their faces, they hadn't voiced their thoughts - knowing it would annoy and upset her.

They had ordered a couple of pizzas at the beginning of the second film and at the end of it Henrik, Rebekah and Stefan went to the local store to get some more munchies.

Everything was going great, there were arguments between Kol and Rebekah, Kol and Henrik, Kol and Klaus, Rebekah and Klaus, Rebekah and Elena, Rebekah and Ester, Stefan and Damon, and Caroline, Stefan and Damon. They were not big, they were normal, and Caroline was happy with it. The only thing that bothered her was the man behind her.

"Don't laugh so hard love, you still have broken ribs." Klaus whispered in her ear, worried about her harming herself.

"Healing ribs, thank you very much." She corrected, getting irritated over his constant pestering.

He sighed, "I just don't want you to go through anymore pain, sweetheart. Is it so bad that I care?"

Caroline smiled slightly, "No, it's not bad, and I'm fine Nik. I'm having fun being here with everyone and just relaxing. Besides, I could never feel any pain when your arms are wrapped around me." She blushed at the end of her sentence, glad they were whispering so no-one could hear them.

"You're really cute when you blush. Wonder how else I could make that happen." He said with a seductive tone, making her turn to the colour of a tomato.

Caroline still couldn't believe he returned her feelings, but when they speak openly about them, it feels really right - and that's saying something as they have only been whispering sweet nothings to each other for about 5 hours.

"Stop with the dirty talk you two, there is a child in the room." Kol called with a fake appalled look on his face.

"Hey." Henrik said in annoyance while Caroline hid her face in her hands embarrassed.

"What? You're the baby of the family. Oh and Caroline, you wound me darling, I thought _we_ were gonna snuggle?" He pouted, receiving cushions thrown at him by all.

"Don't worry love, we can talk dirty another time." Klaus smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Klaus..!" Caroline whined quietly, and if possible turning even more red.

"Oh, so it's Klaus now? What happened to Nik?" He teased. "Anyway, I have better ways to get you moaning my name."

She gasped. "I did _not_ moan!" She quickly defended. "Now hush. We're missing the film."

Klaus just chuckled and kissed her temple lovingly.

He loves how he can finally kiss her and hold her when ever he desires. He just wishes she didn't get hit by a car after he told her he loved her. He had made a vow when she woke up that day. A vow to never let anything harm her. He knows it might sound silly or stupid or just plain cheesy to anyone else, but he doesn't care, he just wants his only love to be safe.

Sighing happily with her in his arms, he moves his face to the crook of her neck and inhales her honey and vanilla scent. He smiles as he lifts his eyes to the tv screen and continues to watch the film.

"We still need to finish that talk." Bonnie suddenly whispers to Kol. He turns his head slowly toward her, confusion spread on his face. She added nervously, "The one we started in the hospital...About us." She chewed on her bottom lip, watching his reaction.

He sighed in realization, knowing he was going to have another 'feeling' conversation. "OK darling. Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you want to have that talk now?" She nodded. "Can't we talk after the film? You're gonna miss Duke's reaction."

"Kol." She says loudly in disbelief, forgetting others were in the room too, and drawing in their attention.

"What?" He asks confused. She was the one who wanted to watch the film and he wants her to enjoy it before they talk.

"Oh just forget it, you ass!" She says before storming off hurt.

"What on earth did I do?" Kol asks still confused.

"She wanted to talk about her feelings for you, you twit." Henrik commented. "She wanted to have _'The Talk'_ with you, to see if you feel the same as she does." He uses his fingers to quote 'the talk'.

"Of course, I want to same as her," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you know about this anyway?"

"Me and April had _'The Talk'_ four days ago." He replied simply.

"Kol, you have to actually tell Bonnie how you feel, she doesn't know if you haven't told her." Rebekah added.

"But I have shown her over the past three days that I feel something for her. She should have taken the hint."

"Oh for crying out loud, she is a _girl_ Kol. You have to tell her, otherwise she will never _'take the hint'_." Elena joined in. "I mean come on, just look at Caroline and Klaus, they would never be here now if Caroline hadn't told him she loved him when she were drunk, and I am pretty sure we do not want a repeat of that. So go to Bonnie and tell her before it gets complicated."

Elijah smiled at Elena and pulled her into a hug, proud at her little speech to his little brother.

Caroline and Klaus were both offended by what Elena had said, but also knew it was true, so they stayed quiet and just cuddled a little closer.

Kol looked at Caroline for confirmation for going after Bonnie, and after receiving a nod he was out of the room in a flash.

* * *

Kol entered the kitchen where Bonnie was, and an awkward silence fell over them. It was about 5 minutes before Bonnie broke it.

"Can I just ask you one question? Answer honestly."

Kol just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "How do you feel 'bout me?"

Inwardly cursing fate, for making his open up once again, he began, "Well first off, I love your smile. I love it when you try your hardest not to laugh at awkward or inappropriate situations." He stepped closer with each word until he was standing right in front of her; their eyes not once leaving the other. He took her right hand and gently kissed her knuckles before continuing, "I see sadness in your eyes sometimes, even when you're smiling and it makes me want to take away all the pain and hurt you have ever felt and suffocate it. When I see it leave your eyes I feel better, and this is all weird because I only care about family, but with you.." he trailed off. "Bonnie, I could give you everything, all you have to do is take my hand 'cause I am about a day away from falling in love with you. The only reason I haven't yet is because... I'm scared you'll just break my heart like Lexi did." He whispered towards the end of his sentence and looks down.

"I will never break your heart Kol, if you gave it to me I would cherish it. _Forever_. I can see past your mask that you put up to the world, I see _you_. I can tell when _your_ smile is real or not, and when you and Lexi got together, I couldn't come anywhere near you guys without wanting to cast a spell on her, turn her into a frog or something. Kind of made me wish I was a witch." They both laughed at her last comment.

"I just want you to know that I don't say what I'm feeling. I don't do heart to hearts. So_ please_ don't expect too much from me because it's likely I'll just disappoint you, and that is something I do _not_ want. So would you, Miss Witch, do me the honor of being my girlfriend, and you can answer that question after a couple of dates if you wish but I would prefer at least one kiss." He asked, a smirk on his face but his eyes hopeful.

Bonnie answered by leaning into him and placing her lips over his. The kiss was a passionate one, their lips moved together like they already knew each other, and they could both feel the sparks fly.

Pulling away before it got more heated, Bonnie breathed, "I think we should either go back and watch the film, or leave so I can have my way with you."

"Already? Who knew you are such the dare-devil." He teased a little breathless. "Bonnie, even though you have the body of a goddess, I don't want to push you too far, and I don't want to risk ruining it before it begins."

"Well, who knew you could be so sweet" She beamed at him. "Take me home?"

"You can stay here if you like. Just no funny business." He said with determination.

"Fine. Just keep a top on." She smiled as she walked past him.

After doing an air-punch, Kol was right behind her, happy with how the day had gone.

* * *

"Is it alright if I have a bath?" Caroline asked once the film had finished.

"Really Blondie? Do you really have to ask?" Damon deadpanned, momentarily forgetting the accident she was in.

Both Stefan and Rose slapped Damon up the side of his head for his stupidity, while Caroline said sarcastically, "Haha Damon, have you turned into a comedian while on your honeymoon?" She pulls a shocked face before addressing Stefan. "Stef, is it alright for me to bathe in my cast? Well, while it hangs out the tub?"

"Yeah, you just need to wrap it in plastic bags or cling film. You should be fine." He gave a small smile.

Before Caroline could get up, Klaus was already carrying her out the room.

"No funny business with my sister!" Both Stefan and Damon exclaimed in union. Caroline and Klaus just laughed at them, knowing they wouldn't do anything. Not yet anyway.

"You coming to bed Rose?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

Once the couple were upstairs Rose asked Damon if he was okay.

"I...I feel bad about forgetting. I mean, _how_ could I forget that my baby sister was in a car accident? After mom died I was meant to be the brother that they looked up too, not the one who is never there." He muttered angrily.

"Oh baby, don't do this. Caroline and Stefan adore you, and your mother would be proud of you, so would your father. You are the Salvatore siblings, you can get through anything." She pulled him into a hug stroking his hair. Even though she loves the vulnerable side to Damon, it breaks her heart when she hears how deep his feelings are, especially his pain.

"Me and my brother both fell for the same girl,_ how_ can he look up to me? I ignored the signs of Caroline being abused by her boyfriend, so _how_ could she look up to me? I'm a terrible brother." He whispered.

"They love you and you love them, they don't care if you miss things out or mess up things. You're not perfect and neither are they, but at the end of the day you are all there for each other. Never forget that Damon, 'cause not many people have that." She kissed his cheek slightly before pulling back, grabbing a pillow and hitting him playfully over the head with it.

"What the.. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. What you going to do about it?" She teased.

There suddenly was a naughty smile covering Damon's face, before he jumped on Rose pinning her down on the mattress. "Well, I plan on smothering you with kisses, then feathers, then something more naughty." He murmured while slowly placing kisses over her lips, cheeks, her closed eyes, then down her neck, over her collarbone and back up to her lips. He smirked as her breathing got heavier and uneven.

"Is this a punishment or a gift?" She breathed.

"We'll see once we're finished." He winked.

* * *

"Nik, I can undress myself you know." Caroline said annoyed.

"You can't lift your arms up by yourself, Caroline and I'm only helping." He smiled little at her annoyance.

"Fine.. but I'm keeping my underwear on while I'm in the bath." Klaus looked at her like she'd grown another head. She added, "Nik, are you telling me that you're going to leave the bathroom once I'm in the tub?" When he didn't say anything she continued. "No, I didn't think so. Plus you are so not going to see me naked, I'm still bruised." Klaus frowned when he saw the bruises on her skin, but he didn't comment on it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You're still not seeing me naked though." They both chuckled a little, though it was a bittersweet laugh.

Once in the tub, Klaus got the soap and gently ran it cross Caroline's skin.

"Why must you have so many bubbles?" He asked getting irritated over them getting in his face.

Caroline giggled, loving his facial expression. "I'm a girl Nik, I like bubbles."

"I will never understand the mind of a female." He mumbled. "Arms." She rolled her eyes at him ordering her around, but obeyed anyway.

"Tell me why you like me?" Caroline suddenly asked, feeling insecure under his gaze.

"Huh?"

"Me? Why do you like me? What is it about me that you like?" Her voice was so small and soft that he struggled to hear it.

"Well.. You have different smiles." Seeing her confused look, he moved behind her and started rubbing soap into her shoulders while continuing. "You have a smile for when you see an animal, or a 'cute little outfit'. When you're proud of yourself and others. You have a shy smile, a sly smile and a naughty one. A sexy smile, 'I'm tired' smile, your 'I don't care but go on' smile. Your amazed smile, your evil smile, the smile you give to old people. The smile you give to children, to my family, to yours. Your sad smile, your sarcastic smile, your playful smile. The smile you give me." Caroline had relaxed into his hands by now, and was amazed that he could tell the difference in her smiles.

"You have different smiles too."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You have an angry smile, playful smile, shy smile - when I look at your paintings/drawings. Your teasing smile, your 'I want to kill you with my bare hands, if you don't shut up' smile." They laughed loudly at that one. "You have your 'I don't care' smile, your 'you're annoying' smile, your genuine smile. The one you give to the older and younger, even if they annoy you. The personal smile you give to each one of your siblings. The smile you do when ever you see new paintings that you can relate too. And the one you give to me."

Turning her head to give see his face, their lips gently brushed against one another, before it deepened. A moan escaped from Caroline's throat, but before it could escalate a piercing scream echoed through the house...

* * *

**:O OMG _Another_ cliff hanger :O I feel naughty :D**

**What do you think will happen? **

**What do you _want_ to happen? **

**Did you like the chapter? - Your thoughts are very much appreciated :D**

**Thank you for reading.. I will upgrade sooon :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Ha-ha.. My mom read my story ! :O .. She commented on it as well .. while signed in my account .. damn .. feeling a bit embarrassed :P .. **

**Anyway ... I hope you enjoy .. :D**

* * *

There comes a moment in everyone's life, where one word, sound or person can change everything.

Whether it is good or bad it's still happens...

* * *

The only noise running through the house, was the sound of several pairs of feet speeding across the floor boards and down the stairs.

Once everyone had stormed into the living room they let out a sigh of relief seeing as there was only Rebekah and Elena in there.

Wait. Wasn't Elena standing right next to Elijah?

Confused glances were passed between Elena and the girl who looked just like her. The only ones who seemed to know who she was, were Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon.

"Oh My God! Are you okay? What happened? I heard a scream then silence.. Is everything all right..." Caroline trailed off as she wheeled her way into the room. Looking at everybody's facial expressions and the looks being passed, she rolled into the room a little bit more.

"Katherine?" She asked, shocked at seeing her there facing Rebekah.

"Well it's nice to know someone remembers me." She muttered under her breath. "Hey Care-bear. I heard you were in a car accident, I came as soon as I could."

"You should have called. I could have planned something, we could have a spar day or something." Caroline said, wheeling closer to Katherine.

"Sorry to interrupt but, who the hell are you?" Rebekah demanded getting more confused over how Caroline new the look-a-like.

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Gilbert." She replied simply.

"She's Elena's twin. How did you not know?" Asked a now confused Caroline.

"Well you know my sister Care, she never let me near the people she hung out with because I'm an embarrassment." She rolled her eyes at her statement. If she had known her twin would be here she would've just called.

"Twins? There's too many twins." Henrik commented while rubbing his head and taking a seat on the settee. "First Caroline and Stefan, then Morgan and Jake, now Elena and Katherine. There's just too much. Way too much."

"I think you should leave, you're already giving my brother a headache." Rebekah said harshly, not liking the new girl.

"Wait a second.. I know you! Your Katherine Pierce. _The_ Katherine Pierce. The model." Kol exclaimed in recognition. Everyone but Caroline gaped at him, then at Katherine.

"You're a model?" Elena gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah. Barbie sat me down, told me off, slapped me a couple of times, and helped me get my life back together. I've been a model for three and a half years. You would know that if you actually cared." She answered in a defensive tone with a bit of gratitude leaking through.

"That's my girl, always looking out for everyone but herself." Klaus commented with a smile.

"Yuk. Save your sappyness for when you're alone Nik, I don't need to hear all this." Kol complained, pulling a face at his brother.

"You need to leave." Elena suddenly demanded, narrowing her eyes are her twin. Before Katherine could reply Elijah pulled Elena to the side.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" He questioned calmly. "That's your sister Elena, one you haven't seen in years. Show her some respect, she's made something of herself, you should be proud of her."

"Proud?" She scoffed. "Of my sister? Listen Elijah, I know we have only been dating a while but you don't know my relationship with my sister, so don't comment about it. Katherine isn't a very pleasant person to be around."

"Well it seems to me like she isn't the same person _you_ think she is." He shot back. "She is your blood. Start acting like it." And with that he left a bewildered Elena in the hallway as he bid good-night to everyone in the living room before retiring to his bed.

"Well, I'm not sorry for sneaking through the window, your front door was locked." Katherine said simply, receiving glares from everyone but Caroline. "What? I don't like waiting by doors, and I really needed to make sure Caroline was alright." They still didn't look impressed with her answer. She sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry for scaring Blondie and I'm sorry for making everyone rush downstairs thinking I was a murderer or something. I would really like to talk to Caroline but it's late and she's naked and wet, so I'll postpone. Can I stay here?"

They all turned to Caroline to see if this was something she wanted. After seeing her smile they agreed. Kol had taken her to a spare room before heading back to his own with Bonnie. Everybody else had already went back to their bedrooms.

* * *

"I hate that I can't dress myself. It makes me feel useless." Caroline stated sadly.

"You're not useless love, just a little weak at the moment, but you'll be better before you know it." He smiled to her before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Now lets get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrow will be very eventful." Both he and Caroline chuckled at that. The atmosphere in the room earlier was so thick you wouldn't have been able to cut it with a sharp blade.

"I didn't even get to finish my bath." Caroline said, out of the blue.

"Well we can finish it tomorrow sweetheart, I didn't get to wash your blonde locks." He smirked, pulling her into him.

"You're such a douche." She giggled, snuggling into him. "Don't hurt my leg." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you too my love."

After sharing a smile, they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next will be longer and better..**

**I added Katherine :D whoaa :D**

**What's her story ? and what's with her and Elena? find out in the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you think.. ;)**

**Thanks for reading... :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didn't know what to do for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Your opinions are respected so let me know 'em...**

**Anyway... I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Waking up in strong, secure arms as the birds tweeted and chirped their melody left Caroline feeling amazing and loved. Sure, her and Klaus have shared the same bed before, but it never felt to intimate and perfect.

Smiling softly, she turned her head to the side to come face to face with Klaus' blue-green eyes. Seeing his lazy but loving smile, Caroline moved her face forward molding her lips against his.

Moving his hand to rest on her cheek while deepening the kiss, Klaus thought about how lucky he was. He got his girl in his arms and is allowed to kiss her whenever he wishes. He honestly believes he is still dreaming, but as a soft moan comes from his beloved he smiles, knowing no dream could compare to the tenderness and love that filled their kiss.

Pulling away, but leaving her forehead to rest against his, Caroline whispers "Good morning."

"And what a good morning it is sweetheart." Klaus replies giving her another passionate kiss. "I could get used to this." he mutters, moving his lips along her jaw and down her neck, making her giggle as he tickled her with is stubble.

"Definitely." She breathes, combing her fingers through his soft curls.

"Who used all the bloody milk!" They heard Rebekah's voice shout from downstairs.

"Kol." Came Henrik's simple reply. Hearing the sound of something heavy being thrown, a door slam and Kol's mocking laughter, Klaus and Caroline sighed as they pulled away from each other, both annoyed but a little grateful that they couldn't continue.

"I guess we better go downstairs before somebody dies." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be a normal day without it." She teased.

After Klaus put on a plain black t-shirt and Caroline her white fluffy dressing-gown, Klaus gingerly placed Caroline on his back, then made his way downstairs.

"I don't understand why we didn't just use one of the guest rooms on the bottom floor." Caroline commented.

"I honestly forgot about them." Klaus chuckled.

"Do you two mind, mother is still sleeping." They heard Elijah say - the tone of his voice hinting he was getting annoyed.

"Uh oh." Caroline whispered, knowing what will end up happening.

"'Lijah!" Rebekah complained. "He used all the milk, and everyone knows that I _need _my morning warm milk and honey."

"Oh hush strumpet. You do realize that there are more people in the house than usual, and not _just_ me right?" Kol said getting irritated. "And don't you think 'need' is a little bit of an exaggeration?"

Just as Caroline and Klaus sauntered into the kitchen, Rebekah poured a bucket full of ice-cold water over Kol's head.

The feeling of unwelcome, frost-bitten liquid travelling down his spine and chest made Kol shiver and gasp.

"Drink up Kol, you're wasting water." Rebekah smirked.

Everyone in the room stilled, awaiting Kol's reaction.

Before you could realize what was happening, tomato ketchup was covering Rebekah's face and chest. After three seconds of shocked silence, a full-out childish food fight broke out.

Ester came downstairs ready to scold her children and house guests for waking her up because of their noise, but as she entered the kitchen an egg or two and some flour slapped her right in the face.

To say Ester was angry was an understatement.

Her face went bright red in fury and her fists were clenched so tightly by her sides, that she has the shape of her nails dented into her palm. And if you looked close enough, you would swear that you could see steam coming from her ears.

"What on earth is going on!?" She bellowed, "And what have you done to my kitchen!"

Everyone in the room glanced at one another, not sure what to say. After a few seconds of thinking, they all, at the same time, rushed out...

'Bekah wanted her usual warm honey and milk, but there wasn't any milk left as Kol used it all so...'

'Me and Caroline just came in, and Kol and Bekah were arguing as always, then...'

'It wasn't me, I just came in with Klaus, then joined as food was being thrown my way and...'

'Bekah started it, she was being bratty again, you know what she's like...'

'Kol was being an arse, he used all the milk, then covered me in tomato ketchup, and after that...'

'I just joined the food fight, but Bekah and Kol started it 'cause...'

'It was over milk, then food got involved, as did everyone else...'

'I don't know what happened, just that food was thrown in my face...'

'Kol was teasing Bekah, then thing got out of control..'

'All I know is that I was eating, then everything went quiet, then I wasn't eating anymore...'

'It was a misunderstanding that got way out of control...'

'It was something about milk, then food was in the air...'

"ENOUGH!" Ester roared. "You lot have twenty minutes to clean up this mess, then you can go out and replace all the food you've wasted." Turning round to go back upstairs to shower, she called over her shoulder, "And don't forget the milk."

A silence pregnant with embarrassment filled the room.

"Well at least your mom has a sense of humor," Katherine commented, breaking the silence. After receiving weird looks, she added, "What? You guys heard the woman, 'don't forget the milk.'"

"Just shut up." Elena muttered, rolling her eyes at her embarrassing twin.

"Sorry 'Lena, got something to say?" Katherine shot back sarcastically.

"Would you two stop it. You haven't seen each other for what? Four, five years? Can't you at least try to be civil?" Caroline cried. "Now lets just tidy up this mess."

* * *

It took around forty minutes for them all the clean the kitchen spotless and there were a couple of arguments and long silences in between.

They had all came to an agreement to cook nice dinner for Ester as their apologies.

Splitting up into group that consists;

Kol, Bonnie and Elena. - Much to Kols protest.

Stefan and Rebekah

Damon and Rose.

Elijah and Katherine. - As Elijah isn't talking to Elena yet.

Klaus and Caroline.

Everyone went off in their groups to different stores, for different types of food, but Klaus and Caroline stayed behind to set up the dining room.

* * *

"I'm just going to get those plates mother loves." Klaus told Caroline as he strolled out of the room.

"I'll get her favorite candles." She called back.

Wheeling over to the cabinet where the candles are stored, Caroline realized the shelf was a little to high. Not wanting to ask for help, she put the break of her wheelchair on and leaned over, trying to reach the candles.

_Almost there. _She told herself.

Not quite reaching it, she pushed herself a little further, only to end up crashing down to the floor with a loud thud.

As she moaned softly in pain, Klaus suddenly burst through the door and was gently helping her up, throwing questions at her about her being alright and scolding her for not calling him for help.

"I didn't need your help Klaus," Caroline snapped. "The shelf was just a _little _too high."

"You shouldn't be stretching Caroline, the doctor told you to stay in your chair 'cause of the nasty bruise on your lower back." Klaus said softly, not wanting her to be in any more pain.

"I wasn't stretching, and I'm perfectly fine!"

"Caroline-"

"No just... I'm going to bed."

Caroline rolled out the room as silence tears sprinted from her eyes.

She hates being dependent on others, she hates asking for help, but she also hates snapping at Klaus. It's like she _just_ realized she was in a wheelchair. Although it wasn't permanent, she's still not liking lack of independence. Feeling dejected, she managed to throw herself on the bed, where she buried her head in the pillows muffling her sobs. She doesn't want Klaus to see her like this, all weak and helpless.

Klaus understands Caroline's frustration as he knows how much her independence means to her. He just wishes he could do something that could make her feel better.

Unfortunately, he knows there is little he can do right now, so he'll wait until she was ready to talk to him. Sighing harshly at how complicated life can be, he drags his hand down his face before continuing with the dining room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if you don't like it, but I wrote in all today soo..**

**So let me know what you think && if you have any ideas that I could add...**

**Next chapter will be more on Katherine's relationship with Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon. There will be more Klaus and Caroline fluff too :D**


	13. Chapter 12

After saying goodbye to Alaric and thanking him for the coffee, Esters lips twitched up into a goofy grin. Being in his presence always did put a smile on her face as well as making her forget all her troubles. So when she entered her home and heard the raised voices of her children and their friends, her smile vanished from her face as a sigh escaped her.

Mentally preparing herself for greater messes and bigger arguments, Ester cautiously followed the voice which seemed to quieten until it came to a stop.

Feeling confused over the sudden silence, Ester scurried towards the dining room as a million different horrific thoughts leaped round her mind.

_My children never stop fighting or arguing until they're literally pulled apart or a voice loud enough distracts them. _She thought before she threw the door open, only to find a beautiful and mouth-watering dinner placed upon the table.

After releasing a loud sigh of relief that no-one was harmed, she asked, "What's all this?"

"Well mother, we all felt guilty after our childish display this morning, so we hope this will earn your forgiveness." Elijah answered taking Ester's hand then leading her to the table.

"Actually mother, this was all my idea as I just couldn't care the thought of you saddened." Kol sighed dramatically.

"Shut up Kol!" The whole room exclaimed.

Tears gathered in Esters eyes as she looked around the room. No words could describe how much all of this meant to her.

Before she could say anything, she noticed Caroline wasn't standing round the table with the other. Asking about her whereabouts, Klaus replied,

"She wasn't feeling too well, so she has gone to take a rest."

"Oh. Well, I hope she's feeling better later."

"Caroline actually picked out the meal." Katherine and Rebekah commented in union, then sending daggers to each other with their eyes.

"No arguments ladies." Elijah calmly warned.

"Thank you. All of you." Ester stood up from her chair, opened up her arms to bring everyone into a big silly family/friend hug.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Ester returned home, and Klaus decided to check in on Caroline.

When he entered, Caroline had her head in her hands and was softly sniffling. Coming to sit next her on the edge of the bed, Klaus gently took Caroline's hands off her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, getting no reply just a 'what do you think' glare, he continued, "We had a little spat, I'm over it already."

"Well I'm not!" She cried "I was a bitch to you earlier and that is _not_ OK."

"Sweetheart-"

"I don't want you to see me all weak Nik!"

"Caroline-"

"And I don't want to take my insecurities out on you and-"

"Caroline!" He said louder, carefully taking her shoulders and giving them a little shake, "You're strong, beautiful, full of light and I enjoy you... with or without working legs." They shared a loving smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered snuggling into his chest.

"Don't be." He whispered back.

"They sat in a comfortable silence until Caroline asked about Esters reaction to the surprise dinner.

After explaining how it went with a pleasant smile on his face, he got curious about Katherine. Caroline sighed saying she isn't going to say it more than once - knowing the other was curious too - and said it may as well be done now.

Klaus and Caroline entered the living room just in time to stop the argument from starting between the Gilbert twin.

* * *

"Now, lets talk about Katherine, who she is and why she and Elena hate each others guts." Rebekah commented in a bored tone even though her eyes showed her curiosity.

Katherine and Caroline shared a look, silently asking and agreeing to sharing part of Katherine private life.

Caroline sighed before she began, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Well, as you know, Elena and Katherine are twins and um, growing up Kat as always the um.. 'Rebel' one, going against all the rules thrown her way." Keeping her eyes on Katherine she took a deep breath before continuing. "It wasn't anything bad, more childish than anything, but she always felt like the outcast of the family," Elena scoffed. "and I was never really close to Kat back then but at 15, she developed a drug problem and almost died not long after her 17th birthday 'cause of an overdose."

"After that my family put me in rehab and disowned me, stating I was too much for them to handle," Katherine continued for Caroline who was fighting back her tears. "Me and Care wasn't that close but she was the only person who came to see me, and she was always there after that, only left when she was forced too." She and Caroline shared a secret giggle.

Klaus tightened his hold on his love, the feeling of pride washed over him. Also Elena had the decency to look ashamed of her past actions. Elijah seemed visibly shocked and appalled over what Elena did to her own sister. Stefan and Damon both felt a little guilty over what she went through but didn't let it show in their expressions while Bonnie, Kol and Ester felt a little proud of both Caroline and Katherine: Caroline for always being there and Katherine for sorting her life out. Rebekah felt bad for her but was curious about how she knew the Salvatore brothers.

"Yeah, sad story. Now, tell us how you know Stefan." Bekah asked though her tone sounded demanding.

"Rebekah!" Caroline, Elijah and Ester exclaimed but only received a shrug from Bekah.

"No, no, it's fine." Katherine inhaled deeply. "Me and Stefan dated for a while when I was in my drug phase. He saw something good in my and I didn't like it, so I took advantage of him and went out with Damon and the same time. None of them knew I was with the other and when they found out it almost destroyed their relationship but at the time I didn't care."

"You little bitch!" Rebekah went to charge at Katherine but was held back by Stefan. "I want you out of my house and I never want to see you _ever_ again!" She cried. "Now!" Bekah stormed out of the room, she remembered Stefan talking about the girl who almost ruined his relationship with his brother and the look on his face when he had told her made her spill a few tears. She had told herself that day that of she ever met the girl she make her pay. But now knowing that she meant something to Caroline, she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, which made her even more angry.

"I'll got to her." Stefan said awkwardly, leaving the room after his fiancée.

"Let's move on from that shall we." Ester commented uncomfortably.

"Um, well, uh, there isn't much more to say to be honest. I was 19 when I was released from rehab and I tried to reconnect with my family but they wouldn't even let me talk to them. Caroline help me get my life back together, she knew this professional photographer and they needed a model so from there, my model career started."

"Oh poor Katerina. Her family disowned her, blah blah blah! You disgraced the family name, you were an embarrassment, you deserve everything you've gotten." Elena exclaimed.

"That is enough Elena! All Kat ever wanted was she be loved. Where were _you_ when she _needed_ you huh? You say family name? She _is_ family." Caroline shouted angrily at Elena. "And don't even _think_ about calling her Katerina, only her family calls her that and _you_ are _not_ family."

And with that Caroline placed herself in her wheelchair and rolled out the room, leaving everyone remained shocked at her outburst.

"Nice one Elena." Katherine muttered sarcastically before following Caroline out the room...

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
